When did this happen?
by RandomLifeStyle- Chase Gewalt
Summary: Vergil x OC, whats a guy to do when they fall in love with a selfless woman? Please Review


Vergil slipped his arms around her as she sat on the couch with him, pulling her closer only to curl against her warm and tenderly. Yes, normaly he was a cold hearted half-demon, but non the less only she could seem to break that spell over him. He would gladly do anything to see her smile, the sparkel in her green eyes that would make him weak. Noone knew about her, not even his younger brother, noone could know about her. He smiled at her as she layed her head on his chest watching the fire blaze around lazyly within its own domain.

Not long after she was pulled to him did she drift off into a light sleep, the whole time he watched her, the way her chest would rise and fall with each soft breath. The soft complextion of her face when the fire would shift around, how she held tightly to him, and only him. He soon found himself running his fingers through long silk like dark brown hair, letting it fall freely around her face. Smileing to himself, yes, he had found his only weakness in his angel that now used his body as a pillow. Only she could tame him, and only with a smiple smile at that. Imagin what would happen if his angel could talk.

The thought passed his mind many time, then another would follow, _'Why is it that she does not speak?, What happend to her before?' _Noone but her could anwser these questioins that lingered in his mind. With a sigh he knew that she would not know herself, when he found her all she knew was her own name, and that alone. He pulled her closer as the image played out before his mind.

Laying upon the gound curled into a ball in her own pool of blood, thats how he found her. The mear thought made his body ach with great pain like never before, he couldn't stand the thought of his beloved angel being hurt now. When he had kneled by her he found many cuts and gashes that looked to have stop bleeding only seconds ago. The sent of blood hung around the air along with dispare for the young girl before him. Whithin the area that she lay every thing seemed to be dead, it seemed like time had gone away with no intent to return again. Noise did not exsitst as she layed upon the gound, everything was quiet... everything but her, her light breath only visable from the cold air. Stopping now and then to be followed by soft whimpers. Placeing his hand upon her he rolled her on to her back to get a better look at her, her pale skin seemed to glow as moon light hit her. As he studied each cut he could soon feel eyes upon him.

The young girl had awaken to him rolling her on to her back, he looked at her. The look of thankfulness in her eyes was all it took for him to be lost within them, his body felt like it was frozen in time with hers. After a few seconds he snapped out of his trance...

"What happen here, what attacked you?"

...why did he, Vergil Sparda, care what had happen to a human, what have they done to help him. She only shook her head lightly, she could understand him, but yet did not say aword that anwsered him, he again asked a question...

"Who are you?"

This time she only drug her hand across the gound spelling out her name in the mix of her own blood with dirt. _'Rose...' _

"Rose?"

Just then he felt a shiver run down his spine, she nodded. Her name rolled around in his mind as he pulled his silk coat off and softly wrapped her in it takeing her with him. It had only been a little over a year ago that he found her, but now he couldn't think of a day passing without her by his side silently cheering him on in her own way. With her, he had found his weakness and strength he never had before, the strenght that allowed him to keep her safe. Though he knew noone knew about her he still had a fear in the back of his mind that she could be taken away as soon as he turned his back.

While he was lost in thought she had waken up and was now stareing at him with that loveing yet questioning look in her eyes, placeing her hand on his cheek quickly threw him out of thought. He smiled back at her placeing a hand of his own on her's and pulled it from his face to softly kiss it. In return she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeck where her hand had been seconds ago. This was the only human that could be this close to him and him love every second her body pressed to his, she seem to fit against his body like a glove. Everything about her made his blood race through him, but she was still very young considering his age to her's.

The knock on the door drew him from a trace that his mind had played out for him,

"What is it?"

his voice seemed colder now but she paid no mind to it as she pulled herself up from him.

"My lord your younger brother whishes to have a word with you about..."

Before he could finish the door came flying open and there stood Dante, his twin, his younger brother. Quickly Rose hid behinde Vergil, who had stood up towering over her, keeping her out of sight.

"What do you want?"

Growled Vergil's voice, hopeing that she was out of his view, he would not let him hurt, let alone say aword to what was his.

"Hey! Long time no see Verg!, hope i'm not bothering you"

The stench of cheap wine filled the air around him, he was indeed drunk, but why did he come here...how did he know Vergil would be here at this hour? Dante's voice boomed around the room. This caused Rose to cover her ears and press against Vergil. She was scared, he knew, the day he found her, everything she knew was turned upside down she did not even know herself other than her name. She had every right to be scared.

"Get out.."

Laughing filled the room now, Dante had no intent to leave just yet,

"I just got here! and you want me out already, thats not nice Verg."

this time his voice seemed hollow as he walked to Vergil. Dante had indeed came with an idea, but one that Vergil did not want played out before his angel's green loveing eyes. With in seconds he found his brother's gun pointed at him, before he could defend himself Dante fired at him. Everything was quite, save for the pained whimpers that filled the air, Vergil could fell her clinging to him. Had she... but why? His arms shot out around her body that fell against his.

"R... Rose"

She had indeed jumped infront of him, it was her blood that fell to the floor, not his. Her sent filled the air as his servants ran it to help in anyway.

"Who the hell is she?"

Dante, yes he was still standing there, he looked to now be shakeing at what was before him. Vergil held tight to her as she smiled up at him, he could see the pain in her eyes that she could not say. He hide his face in her hair as his servants wrapped the wound to stop the bleeding, he could feel the tears form in his eyes, but yet he couldn't let them fall...he had to be strong and protect her like he said he would.

Dante had now started to back away from them, he had come only for his brother not her, not a...a human. His brother was the one that was to be hurt not her. But she had willingly moved infront of him, but why? Vergil let one of his servants take her and place her on the couch they had both been on only moments ago together. His eyes burned red with the tears he would not shead, growling he head to his brother. By now Dante was in the other room stumbbling around trying to find his way out, away from them, mostly Vergil. It was to late though, there he stood infront of Dante sword drawn to attack...

"V..Vergil..."

That voice... could it be, maybe, but how? Dropping his blade he quickly moved to stand by her, she was out cold before him once again. _"Had she... It can't be her...can it?"_ Her gasping filled the air...

"Pl...please Vergil, dont..."

how could she be talking? He knew for a fact that she could not talk, but now here she was her soft pained voice filling the air. His thoughts raced as he placed his hand on her cheeck, softly smiling to himself as she lightly leant into his hand more. While Vergil was side tracked Dante made quick of his get away. He could feel them back again, the tears that wanted to freely pour out, but still he fought back holding them.

"Leave..."

He wanted to be alone with her, the servants had already done their work teanding to her wound. When the last one walked out he fell to his knees and folded his arms placeing them on the couch by her then dropped his head to them...

"Rose..."

that was all it took, the mear sound and tast of her name rolling out of his mouth, his sleaves soaked with his own tears. All that was built up inside of him was let out then and there, all because she was hurt, everything he held in was out now, all the years. By the time he was done sulking it was late into the night and the fire that was once blazeing was now gone leaving only the moon's light in the quite room. He had got up awhile ago and found his way to the bar that sat on the other side of the room, now what little was there was gone, bottles upon the floor every where. How could he have let this happen, he never wanted her to get hurt again, but now because of him she was hurt. The wound seemed to stick out to him, it was in a very deadly spot. It had only come inches from hitting in the heart.

Vergil let out a small growl as he looked at her, how he hated himself right now, throwing another empty bottle across the room he slowly made his way back over to her. With each step he took he would stumble right into the next. Had he really had that much to drink that it would throw him off with every step. By the time he had made it to Rose many of the bottles layed shattered upon the ground from him stepping on them. But he could care less, just like he did with the ones that shattered as he feel to his knees on them.

"Rose, please"

That's as far as he could get without brakeing into tears again hideing his face within his hands. This went on only for a few moments before the silk like touch of Rose's soft hand found his. With a gerk he looked at her grabing her hand and holding on to it gently while he let the tears fall freely still. The soft smile she gave him quickly made him sober within his actions. He to smiled back at her as he bent down and kissed her lips softly. Their first true kiss, it made his body buzz with enjoyment and love, hers seemed to do the same as she returned the kiss. They stayed like that till the need for air soon over took them both, slowly they both parted, lightly gasping for air.

"Rose...I am...sorry. I never ment for you to get hurt."

The guilt seemed to build itself with every second that passed between them. He only hoped that she would forgive him and stay with him forever. Stay here and live a quite life, be his and only his. Anything she wanted would be hers all she had to do was let him know.

"V...vergil...''

His body seemed to weaking yet again from her, so she is talking now, joy shot through him as he gathered her up in his arms carrying her into her bedroom. After placeing her on the bed he layed beside her.

"Is there anything you want?"

She smiled and shook her head,

"N...no thank you..."

the words seemed pained still. With a nod he carefuly pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck numoreus times. This in turn received giggles and soft gasp every now and then. When he found that one spot that did make her gasp he made sure to tease it nipping and lightly licking it.

"Oh...god...Vergil..."

Just the sound of her saying his name drove him wild, the way her voice seemed to becon him to continue. With a chuckle he slowly moved his hand up and down the inside of her leg, causing her to gerk a few times, trying to hold the low but intoxocating moan that would barely pass by her lips. When she would do so her body would push against his hard, placeing presure on him in various spots that caused him to growl and somewhat goan with excitment. By the time she had relised she was blushing, but nonthe less loved every touch his finger tips would place on her skin.

He let his other hand roam up under her shirt, burshing against her bra every now and then, lightly pulling on it while his other hand attacked her thighs. When he moved his hand futher up her shirt he soon found the bandages slightly soaked with her own blood. Quickly he stopped and again wrapped both arms around her waist. He clung to her as tight as he could with out hurting her and hide his face in her hair wanting to cry. Waite Vergil Sparda cry...quickly he thought about what is happened to himself, if she, Rose his angel, had not slipped into his life like this, there is no telling what he would have done now. Berfore he only want world conquest, but now that didn't even matter as he held on to her and let her sent fill him. Fresh rain is all that slipped into his mind about her sent, like the rain had just came and washed away everything he had every hoped for. Now his plans had changed but he didn't know to what yet, this was unlike him not to know.

He should know what would happen in his own life but no, now he could careless all he wanted to do was stay with her, here for ever...but she is a human. Unlike himself she would die much younger than him, unless he could find away to keep her for all of his life. He couldn't help but smile and kiss her softly on her lips, made he could do just that. It would take time but he knew if her kept her here it would be fine.

The echoing of birds soft cherping brought Vergil out of thought only to be greeted by the morning's sun and his angel curled against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Not soon after that he fount her looking up and smiling at him with that loving and careing look that would make him smile back.

"Good Morn..."

She was cut off by Vergil's lip pressing to her's softly as he pulled her closer to him as he sat up on the bed. After pulling back he gave her a goofy grin that had made her giggle out loud.


End file.
